Fulfill
by LegendaryArcanine42
Summary: Hanatarou Yamada... A soul reaper that has been constantly vindicated since his inception... This is the story of his retribution, Rated M for Gore, Lemon, Violence, etc.
1. Bleeding Symphonies

**A/N: Hey there, it's Kenchi! Brain Damage fans might wanna note that this is the reason why I was delayed... This is my infamous story that has a stigma for me never being able to fully finish it and/or properly expand upon its formerly one-shot status... But I hope I can do it this time :D**

**I'm not gonna prolong this Author's Note any longer and introduce you to Fulfil! The story revolves around Hanatarou Yamada and-**

**Y'know what? You can read on and figure it out for yourselves!**

**Disclaimer: All persons, living and deceased, fictional or otherwise are not under my ownership (with exception of some original characters)... The aforementioned characters are part of the Bleach Franchise and belong to Tite Kubo and Shonen Jump respectively...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Bleeding Symphonies<span>**

_Hanatarou Yamada, a high ranking member of the 4th Division and leader of the relief squad. Surely that would be enough to gain some respect in soul society, unfortunately, most people can't remember his name._

_This is mainly due to this plain, boring personality and lack of charisma, as well as the fact that he is not really a hollow-slaying, courageous, kind of soul reaper. He is a medic, first and foremost, his duty is to heal and stay hidden, never to battle or fight for what he believes in, but hide away until the day he rots._

_It's not his fault that he was forced into 4th Division, his zanpakutou was just not suitable for any other role, of course that all changed when he decided enough was enough._

Hanatarou had enough of the bullies in the 11th Division, he had enough of being picked on and forced to do menial tasks without even the slightest bit of gratitude. "It's a thankless job..." he bitterly reminds himself, as he throws himself down onto his bunk and groans into his pillow out of frustration.

'Why me?' he ponders to himself as he slowly drifts into sleep, 'Why do I always have to be the scapegoat or the punching bag, or the supporting role? For once, why can't I be the hero, or the one who orders others about?', as his thought process increases, so does the extremities of his anger, burn deeper into the deepest cascades of his soul.

Suddenly, he awoke in a dark and dreary landscape, of which he had never visited before, but it still felt rather familiar. He looked around and saw a young woman, around his 'age', with raven-coloured hair and a pale complexion, bathing in a lake of... blood?

"Um..." Hanatarou began, but as soon as he grabbed the women's attention. He was entranced by her beauty, she had eyes that were as dark as the shadows under a pale moonlight, but shine nonetheless, her lips were ruby red and she had a slender figure and another fact, of which had Hanatarou stammering, was that she was naked.

"Ah! I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't m-mean to-", "_Feed me..._" her voice, unlike the rest of her, was demonic. Her voice was laced with evil intentions and her eyes no longer shined, she licked hungrily at her lips and pounced on Hanatarou before he could move.

Hanatarou, like most guys, would have enjoyed having a naked woman straddle him whilst being pinned to the floor, however this naked woman was trying to kill him, or so he thought...

"S-sorry, I d-didn't m-mean to scare y-you like t-that..." came a much more nervous and feminine voice from the woman, who was still straddling Hanatarou, "I'm j-just s-so... hungry... I..." suddenly feeling faint, the woman fainted atop of Hanatarou and laid there on his chest, leaving Hanatarou to contemplate running and screaming for his life or staying her and figuring out who this lady is, and what does she want.

A few moments later and the woman wakes up in a white room, wearing a simple white dress, and is currently covered by a blanket. "I figured out that this is the plane of my soul, and that this is normally where I speak to my zanpakutou's spirit, so I thought I'd do some re-decorating...", came a voice from her side, she tilts her head slightly to find Hanatarou smiling at her, then his smile faded away and was replaced by an unforgiving scowl, "I have two questions, and I need you to answer them... who are you, and where's Hisagomaru?".

The woman flinches slightly and sighs before explaining, "I can answer both questions with one answer, I am Hisagomaru...", Hanatarou simply gaped at her, "Really? How could you expect me to believe such a bold-faced lie?" he incredulously exclaimed, a few moments after he remembered how to speak again.

She chuckles at Hanatarou before letting a smile settle on her features, then after staring at him for a few moments she adopts a confused look before saying, "Oh, you're serious...", "Yes! Of course I'm being serious, you look nothing like Hisagomaru!".

The woman sighs again and looks directly into Hanatarou's eyes and says, "This is my true form, the form you've neglected and refused to satisfy...", sensing Hanatarou was still bewildered she continued, "What? Did you honestly believe that all I did was absorb wounds and redirect them into an attack?", adopting her own look of confusion, once again.

Hanatarou averted his gaze and nodded ashamedly, "Yes... that is why I am so weak, that is why I had to go to the 4th Division and become a medic, because nothing else was suited for me... You are the reason why I'm always being picked on and pushed aside-", "And I am also the reason why it will never happen again!" 'Hisagomaru' interjects, now having a stronger and more excited tone to her voice.

"What do you mean? Aren't you the same as always?" asked a still confused Hanatarou, scratching at his head with a slightly naïve expression etched onto his face, "No... I'm a bit more, _different_..." was her ethereal reply, "My power has changed along with the changes in your soul-", "Ah! My soul has changed! What? Why? What did you-", "Nothing! I didn't change your soul, you did!" was Hisagomaru's attempt to calm down Hanatarou, surprisingly it worked.

Hanatarou could only blankly stare away from Hisagomaru at those words, he was the one that changed his soul? If so, what did he do? What was different?

It was then he remembered the awful things that happened in his life, he remembered showing nothing on the outside, but holding in a bizarre amount of hatred on the inside, boiling until he couldn't contain and went home to scream his throat raw, into his pillow, every night without fail.

He looks back at Hisagomaru and sees that she has changed, she is now more beautiful than ever, but her hair is more wild, her skin is even more pale, her eyes have lost all shine and she now had... fangs?

Looking at her more clearly, Hanatarou could see that she had a blood red dress on, and it came with an external corset, and a more sinister expression was formed on her visage.

"_Hanatarou... Please, feed me..._", her demonic voice was now back, but it seemed more human than it was last time he heard it, it was also more, enchanting? Hanatarou couldn't explain it, but he couldn't help but come closer to her and let her devour him.

He steps closer and closer until he's just about close enough to receive her dark embrace, he utters the words, "I am ready to feed you, master...", but she chuckles lowly into his ear and replies, "_I don't want your blood, I want you to feed me in another way..._", "In what way, master...", she removes her corset and her dress, leaving her bare form to be shown to the world as she replies, "_I would like for you to appease me first, consider this to be 'whetting my appetite'..._".

Though still brainwashed, Hanatarou adopted yet another confused expression, "How do I 'appease' you? Master...", to which she chuckles at her prey's naivete once again, "_Let's start off with something simple, like licking my feet..._", Hanatarou practically jumped to the floor in excitement and lovingly embraced his master's feet, he then began to lick the bottom of her feet, slowly and sensually, dragging the tip of his tongue from her heel, and across her sole, to near where her toes were and back down again, almost as if he were teasing her.

It was clearly working for Hisagomaru as she was enjoying herself, a little too much, "_Hmmm, oh yes... faster..._", "I'm doing well, master?", "_Very well, now continue! O-oh... yes, n-now... suck my toes!_", Hanatarou let a small smirk etch onto his features before replying, "Yes, master...", without warning, he takes as much of her toes, into his mouth, as he possibly can and starts to salivate on them.

"_Mmmm... so g-good, appease me more..._", and with his master's consent, he starts to bob his head up and down on his master's foot, using his tongue as a cushion whenever he can, once again it had the desired effect because his master was moaning and writhing already, in fact it was getting a bit too much because she was feeling a slight dampness in a region away from her feet.

"_S-stop, stop I say! W-we must m-move on!_", with that Hanatarou immediately stopped his action and took his mouth away from her feet at once. Suppressing a groan, she undressed Hanatarou and pushed him onto the makeshift bed, he created earlier, and lifted the same salivated foot onto his 'region'.

'_Impressive..._' she couldn't help but notify the size of Hanatarou's tool, it wasn't overtly huge, but it was certainly larger than average. "_Now stay still, this is my reward for such a... good service..._", and with that she used her foot to rub his tool up and down, in a dexterous fashion.

Now finding her feet (no pun intended), she decided to add another foot to her reward, and Hanatarou could only squirm and moan at the dance of her two talented talons that were perched onto his branch, up and down they went, simply hypnotizing his senses and altering his state of mind, he was in euphoria and he knew it.

Just as soon as he was about to 'express himself' the treatment stopped, "_That's enough treatment for now, slave... You're here to feed me, remember?_", Hanatarou got up from his position and bowed humbly before saying, "Forgive me, master... I forgot myself in your wondrous actions, I am not worthy...".

Demonic entity or not, that is enough to send any dominatrix through a loop, unfortunately she could not have any romantic link with something that is essentially herself, so she persevered with the heartless demon act, "_You are forgiven, but do not overstep your boundaries...now that my appetite has truly been whet, you must feed me..._".

Hanatarou, who had grasped the concept of what she meant by 'feeding', approached her slowly and entered her just as carefully. The long awaited moan of her carnal needs being met escaped from her lips, his virginity surrendered and her lust satiated, she enjoys the careful and almost alluring thrusts of her slave into her pelvic area, sending waves of euphoric bliss throughout her being.

His moan and her scream, his push and her pull, their symphony of sounds melding into each other, orchestrating a masterpiece of nirvana, they were finally 'happy'. Sensing that he was close, and she was as well, she gave her slave, his final command, "_Feed me, Hanatarou! Feed me, now!_", "Yes Master!".

The climax, the sound of juices sweltering together and making a cocktail of their 'love' juices... but there was no love, just mutual understanding and sexual agreement. Hanatarou found his sight again, and the sight that greeted him was a heavily breathing woman, completely nude, and his penis currently inside said woman.

Before he could say anything, Hisagomaru sat up and claimed Hanatarou's lips, which triggered off a discharge of dark reiatsu around the room, hence destroying it. Taking her lips away from his, she leans into his ear and proudly whispers, "_I have taken your innocence, your virtue, and everything that made you who you were... and replaced it with everything you should be, powerful, courageous, unstoppable, and now you are..._".

A black pentagram, with a purple aura, forms beneath them as she utters the words, "_When you release me, call me by my full name, Kyuuketsuki no Hisagomaru (Vampire's Gourd)... also, your body will undergo some cravings that I will explain later..._". Firmly clasping onto his hand, she closes her eyes and mumbles a chant, a few moments later she opens her eyes and wildly commands, "_Release me, do it now!_", without missing a beat Hanatarou boldly proclaims, "Fulfil, Kyuuketsuki no Hisagomaru!".

He awakes to a bloodbath, his body imbued with a dark reiatsu, bodies were laid waste, mangled and unidentifiable. Seeing the pure white masks of the bodies, he realised that these were merely Hollows that were suffering. He also noticed that he was the only person around, that meant only one thing, "I... did this?", '_Yes, you did... good job, that was quite an impressive showing..._'. Hanatarou almost leapt out of his skin, but he recognized the voice, "Hisagomaru?", '_Yes, it is I... and you are very welcome..._'.

Hanatarou looked at the mess he created, observed the damage he caused and the suffering he inflicted, and had a few words for his companion, "Why are these hollows suffering? Don't zanpakutou get rid of them for good?", a bitter laugh was his reply, "_Don't be daft, Hanatarou, I'm not a simple-minded zanpakutou..._".

Again, Hanatarou was befuddled by the actions of his 'zanpakutou', if it even was that, "What do you mean, isn't the weapon of a soul reaper called a zanpakutou?", a low growl was heard, he obviously said the wrong thing, "_No... I am not a zanpakutou, I never was! I am simply a being of untold power, cursed to be the slave of who ever wields this sword..._".

Looking around at the carnage he located a shining glint in the distance, trudging towards it, he found what used to be his 'zanpakutou'. The blade now had an obsidian hilt with a silver blade, the same dark reiatsu that emanated from his body came from the sword, only it was much more concentrated and powerful.

"_Pretty soon you won't even need the sword, think of it as a walking stick, or a crutch... Once you absorb enough of the sword's power, then you won't need it any longer..."_, Hisagomaru's words struck a chord with Hanatarou, and he virtually gleamed at the idea of being all-powerful but he still had some more questions, "How did I obtain this power?", if Hisagomaru had hands, this is when she would have face-palmed, "_How do you think? Did you honestly believe I'd fuck you because I find you attractive? In order to give you the power we had to be connected, the act of intercourse plus a bonding ritual does that!_".

Hanatarou formed a sour expression and muttered, "Well, you didn't have to be mean about it...". Deciding to leave before anything else happens, Hanatarou places his 'new' sword into his sheath, but before he could shunpo away an enticing smell caught his attention. "What is that? It smells... delicious...", hearing a chuckle from his old friend Hisagomaru, he knew something was wrong, "Okay... what's so funny?", Hisagomaru stops her chuckling and replies, "_Oh nothing... just follow your nose..._".

Taking her advice, Hanatarou follows the scent trail and ends up stopping by a Hollow's body which was still alive, but just barely. "_Ooh, fresh blood... I like your taste!_" interrupted his thoughts and sent Hanatarou through a loop, "W-wait! A dying hollow is what I was smelling, that's gross! Did you give me Hollow-like tendencies or something-", "_No..._" she intervened getting Hanatarou to shut up again, "_That would imply that you'd want to eat the entire hollow itself, that's barbaric! We just want to drink its blood, that's all..._", "We?", "_Yes... We have shared almost everything about each other including, but not limited to, cravings, sexual habits-_".

Choosing to tune her out, before he gets freaked out more by the other things they share, he dabbed his finger in the Hollow's blood and put it to his mouth, only to jerk back in disgust, "Ew... this is disgusting! Why does it smell good and taste bad!", he complained, completely forgetting the fact that he was against trying it in the first place. "There's a simple answer to your question, it's

Hollow's blood... Of course it won't taste nice!" came Hisagomaru's voice, only a little more louder and less distorted than usual, Hanatarou turns to the direction of the voice, only to find Hisagomaru standing on top of a rather large Hollow's head.

"Gah! What are you-" he began, only to be cut off by a fierce slap from Hisagomaru, "That's for making me taste Hollow's blood!", she exclaimed from her position... in front of Hanatarou? "Whoa... how did you-", "Shunpo..." she simply stated, "Remember? We share things now...".

"Oh..." was all Hanatarou said before he got up and looked up to see that the sun was coming up, turning back to Hisagomaru, he saw her face illuminated in the light and couldn't help but admire her beauty once again. "Hanatarou..." she said softly, but it was enough to break him out of his trance, "Um... y-yeah?", "The only kind of blood that would be appeasing to me, and by proxy, you... would be the blood of a soul reaper... do you know where to find some?".

Staring over the hills into Soul Society, he glares in the direction of the 11th Division barracks and replies, "I know somewhere, where we can find plenty...".


	2. Muderous Concerto

**A/N: It took me over two months to post up another chapter on this site because I was having a bitch fit about this story not getting enough attention, and I just rage-quitted for a while...**

**Please don't make me do it again, read the story please! Comment if you want, but let me know that people still care about my stories!**

**/rantover  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Murderous Concerto<strong>

_The moon beams brightly on the field of scarlet woes, the eerily quiet scenery drowns out the muffled cries of dying men form below. A massacre could be a good word to describe the scene of countless corpses being torn asunder, or to describe the pungent smell, reminiscent of copper, that clung to every air molecule. _

_A massacre could also describe the splash of blood as it fiercely held onto the skin of the assailant, and rolled down from his forehead as if it were a bead of sweat, or the sound of grown men writhing and groaning in agony at the sheer torture they were enduring. _

_It could even describe the metallic after-taste that the crimson nectar had, as it bounded along the tongue of the predator, and how he enjoyed every bit of it, but a massacre wouldn't be enough to describe the sheer horror caused, it wouldn't do this situation justice, for Hanatarou, however, it was all just a large midnight snack to him._

_Revenge and hunger, drove Hanatarou to kill of his own men, and become a mixture between a glorified cannibal and a pseudo-vampire. He licked at his lips to get a taste of the blood that was left there from sucking on someone's burst artery, and as much as he gorged himself on the taste..._

_Hanatarou always wanted more._

He was not satisfied, his blood-lust was not quelled, if anything it curdled and metamorphosed into something more potent, in hindsight his companion seemed to be in favour of his recent addiction and even encouraged him, "_More, Hanatarou... I need more..._", continuing his search, he laid eyes on a more higher ranking soul reaper.

Hanatarou came in closer and recognized the face, it was the 11th Division's 8th seat officer, Genjirou Kuragami, he wasn't actually that strong compared to the rest of the higher ranking officers but he was more appetizing than the unseated members, not that Hanatarou was gay or anything.

In fact, Hanatarou hated the guy, he was the one responsible for the majority of his fellow squad members getting beat up and picked on. Hanatarou himself was a victim of his abominable, brute-like behaviour, so he shunpo'ed in front of Genjirou and pulled his new sword from his sheath, letting it dangle at his side.

"Oh? It's you..." Genjirou grumbled, most likely just awoken from a nap or something, "What do you want? And why are you here?". Hanatarou merely chuckled and replied, "I was going for a midnight snack, and I got lost... so I'm having it here...", "Eh?" was all Genjirou could say before Hanatarou showed him the carnage he caused, "What the hell? What the fuck did-" Genjirou stops again as he notices the blood dripping from Hanatarou's lips.

Taking note of Genjirou's shocked expression, Hanatarou grins, "I think I forgot to mention about my change of diet, it's yielding some great results, by the way-", "Get the fuck away from me, you sick bastard! I don't even want to know what the hell you did, but if you don't fucking leave in ten seconds, I'm gonna cut your damn head off!", Hanatarou merely tuts at his adversary's out burst and replies, "You have a very vulgar mouth... we should do something about that...".

"One!", "Oh, you're actually counting...", "Two!", "Please don't count, that pisses me off...", "Thr-" a sword cut Genjirou's words short, literally, and Hanatarou took the liberty of yawning before roughly yanking out his sword and stabbing Genjirou over and over again, in different spots.

Genjirou fell to his knees, grasping at the floorboards and gasping for breath, "Damn it, I'm gonna squash you! You're nothing but a glorified mosquito!", Hanatarou merely chuckled at his threat, "Oh wow, an 11th Division member with some wit, who knew?" with that he sank his fangs into Genjirou's jugular and drained his body of blood until he could no longer feel a pulse.

"Eurgh, it's nice and all, but it has a really bitter after-taste...", Hanatarou complained, wiping his mouth on his sleeve in a not-so-elegant manner, "_I concur, but that might have something to do with his personality..._", "Might?", "_What the fuck do I look like, a scientist?_". Ignoring his companion's snide comment, Hanatarou shunpo'ed back to his room and hid his sheathed blade, deep into his closet.

"Ah, what a night... I should probably get some rest or something...", "_I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, now you don't have to go blood-seeking for a while... I only need to be fed once a month and that slaughter was enough to feed me for a whole year!_", "Eh?" Hanatarou sat up straight at this, and started to pace around his room, "These kind of things aren't on a daily basis?".

"_Um, no? I'd get fat otherwise, I don't need to feed that much..._" Hisagomaru spoke, a slightly jovial tone haunted her voice, "_Besides, I can build up on reserves and stuff, I was just hungry because I ran out!_". Hanatarou was shocked, "So you're not completely insatiable, and you can survive on what I got you for a year?", "_Well, give or take, a year if I get greedy, two years if I want to sustain it..._", "No...".

Hisagomaru left Hanatarou's mind at that moment so she could be face to face with him, "Sorry, what did you say?", "I said, no... I can't wait that long! Soul Society needs to pay for mistreating me and I have the power to do it! You were eager to help me beforehand, and now you can't do it!" Being close to tears, he continued, "I thought you wanted to help me, I thought you loved me! I thought-". "Shut the fuck up!" She intervened whilst pinching the bridge of her nose, clearly having enough of Hanatarou's childish antics, "I don't want to help you, and I don't give a flying fuck about you... I just happen to want to fuck you sometimes, be grateful for that much!" Hisagomaru then crossed her arms at Hanatarou's crestfallen look at those words, so she continued, "But... You can still have revenge, don't stop feeding your blood-lust just because I'm not hungry...".

With a wink and a kiss on the cheek, she popped back into Hanatarou's mind, "_Consider yourself lucky, brat, I don't usually go for younger guys..._", that perked Hanatarou's interest, "Just out of interest... how old are you?", "_You don't wanna know, let's just say that I was trapped in the sword for over a thousand years, when your great-grandmother was a foetus..._", "Oh...".

The rest of the night was peaceful for Hanatarou and his sleep was undisturbed, the morning was a little less relaxing, however...

"Hanatarou, wake up!" came a rather soft voice, so soft that if one was not used to the voice they could not hear the underlying urgent tone, "There's a big problem!", that got Hanatarou's attention. "Eh? What's wrong Yumi?", was his groggy reply.

Yumi, as Hanatarou called her, was a rather petite girl with lavender-coloured hair, tied up in a bun, she wore a soul reaper uniform with sleeves too long for her and carried her sword in both her hands. "It's the 11th Division, there's bodies everywhere!", and with that she clasped her sword with her left arm and dragged Hanatarou away with her right.

Arriving at the 11th Division, Hanatarou sensed a faint smell of blood, that was still alluring nonetheless, "Ew... I hate the smell of blood..." brought Hanatarou out of his thoughts and gave him a reminder of the role he was supposed to play, "Yumi, this is not the time or place to be complaining about our job, we are proud medics! Therefore, we must remain professional, no matter what obstacle comes our way-", "Well said, Hanatarou!" came the strong, yet motherly voice, that was familiar to all the 4th Division, "Captain Unohana! Where did you come from?" Yumi exclaimed, whilst Hanatarou was still hyperventilating from the shock he received, "I was just checking up on everyone to make sure they were okay, and then I heard Hanatarou's inspirational speech and decided to give the job of inspecting the corpses to you two!".

"What?" came the surprised reply from both Yumi and Hanatarou, although Hanatarou was doing cartwheels of joy inwardly, Unohana simply raised her hand to silence any further protests and continued, "This is a very important job and I'm giving it to you because I trust you, can you please help your dear old captain?". Yumi was about to protest again, but Hanatarou beat her to it, "No problem Captain Unohana, we won't let you down!".

Once again, interrupting any further protests from Yumi, Unohana whisks away, leaving her two subordinates to their "woes". Yumi turned to Hanatarou with the fiercest glare a "gentle" girl like her could give and admonished him, "What on earth was that all about, Hanatarou! You just signed us up for corpse duty, no one wants to do that... ever!".

Hanatarou could only grin sheepishly and reply, "I'm sorry, I was so caught up in the moment, I didn't realise what was happening, until it was too late-", "Sorry doesn't cut it! You know I hate blood and you get us landed with corpse duty, what on earth is wrong with you!" and with the rage in her mellow voice soothed, she briskly walks away from Hanatarou and begins her work.

"_Wow... she's the 5__th__ seated member of your division, right? You get away with a lot of crap, I couldn't talk to my superior like that..._", Hanatarou chuckled at the misguided answer of his associate whilst watching his friend go, "We've been friends for a long time, no matter what rank she is, that will never change...", being rather nosey, Hisagomaru persevered in the matter of Hanatarou's "friend" in her usual blunt manner, "_Do you like her or something? You're talking as if you do..._".

Now, he couldn't contain his laughter, "Yeah, right... Sorry Hisagomaru, but I have bigger fish to fry than Yumi...", and with that he set his sights on the 4th Division Lieutenant, Isane Kotetsu, "_Ooh, she's cute... You don't mind sharing do you?_", "Nope, not at all...", it only took a few moments before Hanatarou interpreted the underlying implication behind that sentence, "Wait, so you're-", "_Trust me kid, when you've been locked away for as long as I have, you quickly learn that you can't be picky..._".

"Hanatarou, get over here!" came the loud, but still soft, voice of Yumi. Beckoning Hanatarou to hurry to her location, in a rather forceful yet pleasant way. Arriving at the scene, Hanatarou instantly knew why he was called over, the various deep stab wounds in Genjirou's corpse, and the fang marks in his neck.

"Hanatarou, only a soul reaper could've done this, these are sword wounds and the only swords in existence that can harm a soul reaper are the swords of a soul reaper..." Yumi explained, urgency returning to her unnaturally calm voice, "Furthermore, due to the sheer amount of reiatsu residue left behind, this is a really powerful soul reaper, with fangs..." she finished, indicating the fang marks again.

Whilst Hanatarou was flattered at the indirect compliments he was receiving, he was also quite nervous, "Well then, do you think that one of the Captains did this?", "I would suspect Captain Zaraki, if that were the case, but this happened to his division and he doesn't usually kill his opponents... and that would be forgetting the fact that the individual needs fangs in order to leave that wound... it could be an Arrancar-", "But wouldn't Soul Society be alerted to the presence of a high level hollow like an Arrancar..." Hanatarou added, playing along with Yumi's thought process, "Wouldn't it be more likely to be a rogue soul reaper with a grudge against the 11th Division?".

Yumi sighs, removes her gloves and throws them away, "Well whatever it is, it's bad news and it's after soul reaper blood... We need to let the Captains know right away...", they both nod at each other in agreement and prepare to shunpo away when they bump into an 11th Division member, "Watch it ya damn brats! Can't ya see-" he stops and stares at their badges, "Gah! 4th Division members! Please don't send the vampire to me, I'm sorry!" and with that he runs away, forgetting about having the ability to shunpo.

Yumi could only stare after the strange 11th Division member with one thing on her mind, "What on earth was that?", Hanatarou couldn't help but beam proudly and reply, "Justice... and a cool nickname!", "What was that, Hanatarou?", "Nothing...".

The Captains, however, were already aware of these strange wounds and the diagnosis of these and were planning to take action, "The damn punk took out my men, 'n' sapped their bodies dry! When I find him, I'm gonna-" began Captain Zaraki before he was rudely interrupted by Captain Soi Fon of the 2nd Division, "Hold on, Zaraki, who says that it has to be a guy! For all you know it could be a-", "Not now, Soi Fon..." came another, more calmer, interruption in the form of Captain Kyouraku of the 8th Division, "We must remain vigilant and get rid of this threat to Soul Society, not bicker over the gender of that threat, it may not even have a gender...", a nod of approval came from Captain Ukitake of the 13th Division "For once, I agree with Captain Kyouraku-", "Jushiro-kun! Why must you be so formal with me?" came the whiny, and slightly childish, rebuttal from Kyouraku, of which a loud sigh was heard.

Suddenly a loud howl was heard from the direction of Captain Komamura of the 7th Division, "I will vanquish that rampant menace to Soul Society, and my squad will join me in destroying any enemy of the pride and valiant honour bestowed upon us as soul reapers-", "While I admire your enthusiasm..." began Captain Hisagi of the 9th Division, "In order to vanquish anything, we need to know who or what it is, and how we defeat it...".

"Agreed..." was the slightly solemn voice of Captain Kira of the 3rd Division, "Whatever or whoever this is, it was strong enough to kill one quarter of a division of soul reapers, and its 8th seated officer, all in one night...". An incoherent mumble was heard from Captain Zaraki, but nobody paid any attention to it and carried on with the meeting.

"To be fair, this so-called 'Division' is a bunch of drunks and brutes who's only positive trait is holding a sword upright, so using the massacre of the aforementioned division as a measurement of this being's power is not a very reliable method-", "Ya want my 'drunks' and 'brutes' ta kick yer division's asses, then name the time 'n' place, ya prissy little bitch! Y'know your lieutenant came from my division anyway, so don't start any bullshit!" was Zaraki's aggressive rebuttal to Captain Kuchiki, of the 6th Division's, harsh criticism of the 11th Division.

"Please calm down, you are both highly respected Captains within the Soul Society, this behaviour is hardly-", "Shaddap, bitch! Men are talkin' 'ere!" interrupted Zaraki, who quickly regretted his mistake because he just insulted one of the three women he swore he would never antagonize, Captain Hinamori of the 5th Division.

"What did you just call me... _Zaraki-kun?_", Hinamori calmly replied, a sickeningly sweet tone laced the words "Zaraki-kun" which only made Zaraki tremble in fright, the only thing that made it worse was that another of those three women was in the room as well, Captain Unohana.

"Hey, old man!" inquired Zaraki, hoping to change the subject, "Captain Hitsugaya ain't here, where is he?", in answer to his question, the Captain of the 1st Division and leader of all Captains, simply raised his right hand aloft, of which contained the captain of the 10th Division, sleeping like a baby.

"Shall I wake him up for you, Captain Zaraki?" asked the wizened soul reaper, one eye opened, which gleamed with amusement. A loud chorus of "No!" rang throughout the entire assembly, with the exception of Captains Hisagi and Zaraki, of which they answered "Meh, whatever..." and "Hell yeah, how come he's the only one that gets ta sleep!" respectively.

Ignoring, the pleas of the other captains, Yamamoto let out a smirk and exclaimed, "As you wish!", and a stir from Hitsugaya made all of these hardened warriors gasp. Thankfully, he remained asleep, that is until Yamamoto whispered something into his ear and he bolted awake and leaped right in front of Zaraki.

Giving an uncharacteristically lazy wave to his fellow captains, he turned to Zaraki and asked him, "I heard you have some watermelon-flavoured candy for me, Captain Zaraki... is that true?", Zaraki shook his head confidently, even having the audacity to smirk about it, which evidently led to a simultaneous face-palm from all of the captains.

Zaraki could only look bewildered as he was hoisted into the air, by his collar, via a rather pissed off miniature captain, "You don't have my candy?" Hitsugaya asked, his voice starting to get a bit edgy, still smirking Zaraki replied, "I don't have any candy, ya got a problem wi' that?", that set Hitsugaya off.

It took three captains to pry Zaraki away from Hitsugaya's clutches, and a further four to keep Hitsugaya under control, but when Hitsugaya was done with Zaraki, he was more terrified of him than both Hinamori and Unohana combined.

What happened to the other two captains? Well, this conversation...

"I'm sorry that I had to drag you aside and use such an immature distraction, but I had to notify you of this..." began Captain Yamamoto, regretting what he was about to say to one of his first and most prodigious of his students, "I have reason to believe that the menace is a soul reaper, from your division... Because of this..." and with that, the old captain revealed a torn piece of cloth bearing an insignia that resembled the 4th Division's.

"Oh..." was all Captain Unohana could manage to say.


End file.
